


What Is Lost - Alternate Scenes

by Konori



Series: What Is Lost - Story, Scenes, and Shorts [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is through with everyone's shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konori/pseuds/Konori
Summary: A collection of alternate scenes in chapters that I wrote but didn't make the cut (but could possibly replace the one that did, we'll see!).Please read these AFTER reading the actual story chapter, and PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT! I'd love to hear your thoughts on these!





	What Is Lost - Alternate Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, read AFTER reading the story chapter. THEN read these and leave a comment! I want to hear from you guys which you liked better. Certain scenes have a way of changing an entire story, so in the future, there may even be a [_What Is Lost_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267597/chapters/27880452) **alternate** storyline O-O. Enjoy, and PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT!
> 
> Other Notes:  
> ~italics~ = voices/telepathic voices  
> 'italics' = longer thoughts/visions within the mind  
> (italic) = short thoughts

Tony will be the first to say that before today, the idea of kicking Rogers and the Avengers out of his Tower had filled him with crippling guilt, a side-order of worry, and a whole truckload of daddy issue, ‘make-him-proud’ anxiety had you asked him a week ago. Now? Now he’s just pissed to all hell and more than ready to drag one Captain Self-Righteous-I’m-Always-Right Rogers to the curb by his perfect teeth. He’ll settle for a less violent way, though he detests having to use anything Obadiah used on him even if its effective as hell.

He pulls himself off the elevator wall, straightening his suit jacket and cuffs before shoving his hands into his pockets as the elevator slows.

“Fri, you got the suit ready?”

“It’s in stealth mode just outside the common room window, Boss.”

“Good girl.”

He takes a deep breath and places the neutralizers in his ears, palming the Sonic Taser just as the doors open on the Captain’s soon-to-be former floor.

“Stark!” Rogers yells at him as he stomps over from the kitchen. “What the hell did you do to Nat?”

Tony raises a very unimpressed brow, “I didn’t _do_ anything to her. She’s following her orders.”

“You don’t have the authority to give any of us orders.”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. When you signed that pretty contract with S.H.I.E.L.D. and later renewed with S.I., you _agreed_ that I would be second in command of the Avenger Initiative until such a time that I appoint a replacement and fully retire from the superhero business, or I die horribly. At which point _you_ could choose your right-hand man, seeing as how your left hand is all for yourself,” Tony says with a leer that has far less heat and too many teeth to be genuine. “As I’m not fully retired, or dead, I _can_ , in fact, give them orders. But just to really get your blood hot, let me remind you that our contracts explicitly state that any and all personnel on properties owned by S.I. or myself are subject to our rules and regulations, no exceptions.”

His sharp grin widens as Rogers' face gets steadily puce in color.

_~God's righteous man,~_

“You can’t just kick us out of our home!”

“Your home is the compound. You said as such the day I stepped back,” he says sharply, the device digging into his palm as he clenches his fists.

“I didn’t-”

“You alright?” Tony’s voice says from the speakers FRIDAY uses, startling Rogers.

“What-”

“ _I’m home,_ ” Roger’s voice replies to Tony’s before FRIDAY’s comes over the speakers. “That was recorded outside of the compound before Boss left, Captain Rogers.”

“See, you all barged back into the Tower after it had been negotiated and signed that the compound is to house the Avengers indefinitely. I stupidly allowed it, but now I’m tired of all your bullshit. You all leave. No arguments. No questions.”

The gauntlet forms over his hand and whines as it powers on.

“Get out of my tower.”

“Stark-”

“What did I just say?”

_~pretending you could live without a war.~_

Tony watches the muscles in Rogers neck and cheeks twitch and throb as the man’s anger keeps rising. He’s itching for a confrontation as well, but keeping a level head will be better in the long run. He and Rogers continue staring at each other; Rogers giving him his best ‘America is angry and disappointed in you’ glare, and Tony just has no more fucks to give.

“Look, Rogers, you either get in that elevator and leave like a rational human being, or this gets ugly and you end up twitching on the front step or in a jail cell. Now how would America feel when they learn that their golden boy is there because he wouldn’t follow the law, huh?”

Rogers lurches forward and Tony slides the Taser open, brown gold eyes glaring into Rogers stunned blue as the supersoldier stiffens before collapsing to the floor. Blue veins become visible along his neck as some blood leaks out of both ears, muscles twitching and face smashed into the floor. Tony would feel bad if he wasn’t absolutely done with Rogers’ bullshit, mind whammied or not.

“Breathe, Rogers. It’s just your voluntary muscles paralyzed,” he drawls as he walks over to where Rogers has fallen, bending down to flip the soldier onto his back.

His skin crawls as Obi-Obadiah’s voice echoes in his head. He hates that he’s mimicking that bastard right now. His former therapist would tell him ‘it’s not you, Tony, it’s the behavior you learned to imitate when in stressful situations’. He’d call ‘bullshit’ but he was raised at Stane’s knee longer than Howard’s with only Jarvis to temper it. He’s lucky he came out as he did.

Wide blue eyes look up at him from the floor as Tony couches down beside Rogers.

“You know, I had hoped you had enough sense left to know assault charges equals jail no matter how frustrated with me you get. But it seems whatever little miss witch has done… well, here we are.”

Looking down at Rogers, Tony can’t help but feel a bit petty. He pokes Rogers cheek with a smirk. The super soldier's muscles twitch violently. 

“Stop that,” he says, holding up the device he had switched off as he had come to Rogers side. “It’s only temporary. Fifteen minutes tops, but for you, it might be less since you’re you. Which means I need to make this quick.”

Looking up at the nearest camera, he says, “Fri, send the suit in and inform Romanoff I’m bringing Rogers down.”

“Right away, Boss.”

Turning his attention back to Rogers, he sees the man’s anger has returned, muscles still twitching as he tries to move despite Tony’s warnings. Tony sighs.

“You know, I thought little miss witch was the one behind all of this, but now… I think this goes back to that first day on the helicarrier with the scepter and Morgana’s powers just made everything worse. So, Rogers, when you eventually break free of it, look me up. I’ve got _so_ much to say to you.”

He ignores Rogers furrowed brows as he stands and lets the suit engulf him. Picking up the super soldier under his arms, he heads to the window it came through and falls back, activating the repulsors halfway down the tower. Tony lands outside the front doors and wiggles the super soldier like one would when trying to hand off a toddler at Romanoff as she exits the building. Rogers' legs make it awkward looking, but he really doesn’t care.

“Fri, perimeter wipe,” he says as Romanoff drops hers and Rogers bags at her feet.

“Yes, Boss,” she says before proceeding to mass hack into anything that could possibly record this in any way and freezing them. “Done.”

“What did you do, S-Tony,” Romanoff asks softly, hands purposely lose at her sides.

“Sonic Taser,” he says with a shrug. “He lost his temper. I just kept him from making his situation worse.”

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t do it for you. Anyway, it should wear off in ten. I leave him to your tender mercies.”

He steps toward Barton and proceeds to hand Rogers over before stepping out of the suit. He watches Wanda tense behind the two spies, her eyes flashing blood red. Tony stares right into them, daring her to do something. Her eyes return to normal as they dart away, looking at anything but him.

_~You’re all killers… ~_

“Fri, have the armor escort them to their vehicles, please. I’ve got shit to do,” he says, deciding to leave the neutralizers in his ears in case any of them decide to stage a coup outside his tower.

He wants them out more than he wants a fight and he’s more than willing to use the device to do it. ( _See, Pep? I can be rational,_ ) he thinks, humming AC DC's _Thunderstruck_ as he walks through the towers front doors.

“Will do, Boss.”

_~I had strings, but now I’m free.~_

“Schedule a cleanout crew and deliver their shit to the compound too. When you’re done, let’s talk remodeling and upgrades, baby girl.”

“You got it.”

_~There are no strings on me!~_

**Author's Note:**

> So I was very close to using this scene instead, but my current imagining beyond this moment changes things a bit down the line a bit too much for where I want the story to go. HOWEVER, that doesn't mean I won't change my mind and end up using this instead. So for now, it's going to stay here.
> 
> If you wanna chat, ask questions, etc., hit me up on my [Tumblr.](https://konoriart.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
